Lirios del infierno
by Rose Ciel
Summary: Nozumi es una chica normal, excepto el hecho de que desde los 15 años se siente observada, ella solo ha vivido para sus mascotas y la escuela, hasta que un dia un ser sobre-natural aparece en su vida, reclamandola como su esposa legitima
1. Susurros

Recordaba mis tiempos de niña, como todo una chiquilla siempre esperaba un príncipe o un rey de algún reino lejano, era lógico que en el siglo XXI nunca pasase eso, pero al igual que toda niña, las ilusiones se acaban, el hecho de encontrar a alguien que sea un caballero no existía, los jóvenes de ahora siempre eran de mirarse así mismos, además que en dicha sociedad, muy pocas mujeres eran como yo, deseando un hombre de esa manera, por ende, los hombres jamás se comportaban así, como en los dramas coreanos que se ponían muy de moda en mi país.

Ya es momento de ir a la escuela – mi madre me despertaba para ir a la escuela.

Ya voy – me levante apurada a cambiarme

Nozomi se te hace tarde – gritaba de nuevo mi madre.

Ya, ya voy - comencé a correr, me fui a la escuela sin desayunar y a mi pequeña chihuahua y mis 2 gatos les di de comer antes de irme, siendo mi primer día llegando tarde a la escuela.

Estaba nerviosa eso era seguro, pero poco importaba ese hecho, no conocía a nadie, pero ante ello entre, sin querer hablar, sin querer entablar una amistad, solo deseaba estudiar, terminar una carrera para mantenerme, esa era mi manera de pensar.

Un día más de clases, regresaba a casa como siempre, día tras día la misma rutina, hacer la tarea, distraerme un poco, estudiar, alimentar a mis mascotas, que poco a poco llegaron a mi vida, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, a mis 15 años había llegado Choqui, una chihuahua muy cariñosa de color café, me ayudaba mucho en mis delirios de soledad, sobre todo el sentirme observada durante un tiempo, aunque seguía sintiendo una mirada clavada en mí, Choqui estaba ahí para defenderme o eso mismo sentía yo, a los pocos meses llego una gatita, le puse Neki, como no me dejaban tener gatos dentro de la casa, ella vivía en el patio, le compre una casita para ella sola, mientras tanto Choqui vivía dentro de casa, extraña rareza entre dos animales que parecen enemigos mortales, ellas dos se llevaban de maravilla, tal vez podría ser porque el tamaño era muy parecido, pero aquello me hizo feliz, al poco tiempo encontré un gatito, estaba completamente lastimado, delgado al punto de morirse, era pequeño a diferencia de Neki, pero al igual que ella, ambos estaban en un punto crítico, lo lleve a casa y lo cure de su enfermedad debido a sus heridas, aquel gatito estaba bajo el nombre de chobu, en mis noches de nostalgia, cuando lo mejor era ver el cielo estrellado, el respirar el aire fresco un momento, salía afuera con ellos, a pesar de sentirme observada, me sentía protegida a su lado, me sentía tranquila.

El tiempo paso, con ello Chobu creció sano y Neki había engordado un poco a como estaba antes, mis padres al principio me habían regañado, pero con el trabajo de medio tiempo, pude comprarle una casita a Chobu para que se refugiara en ella, las noches frescas eran las mejores para salir, junto con ellos, mis 2 hermosos hijos, de esa manera los miraba, ahora el tiempo no era suficiente para estar con los 3, la universidad era pesada, pero poco importaba.

Mi vida podía ser completamente tranquila, no importaba las cosas que pasaban alrededor mientras tuviera el cariño de mis 3 Choqui, Neki y Chobu.

A veces frente al espejo me ponía a pensar "¿Qué pasaría si me dejaba crecer más el cabello?" el hecho de tenerlo corto hasta el cuello y recto, tal vez un cambio sería mejor, pero por alguna razón me lo terminaba cortando debido al calor, siempre lo mantenía poco arriba de los hombros, un cambio podía ser adecuado, pero yo no deseaba cambiar nada, mi fleco recto que podía pasar de moda, mi estatura era pequeña y mi piel blanca, lo único que me gustaban era el extraño color de ojos que tenía, un color café rojizo, casi guinda, eran de tamaño proporcional a mi redonda cara y rasgados, muchos decían que debido a mi cara, lo mejor era dejarme crecer el cabello, mi cuerpo era normal, ni muy voluptuoso ni muy delgado, el arreglarme para la universidad me daba pereza, mi pensar era " yo solo voy a estudiar" esa era mi razón de seguir yendo a la escuela, la única y así seguiría.

Después de tantas tareas, nos dieron una semana de descanso debido a días festivos, eso me era suficiente, esos días podía salir con mis mascotas a quienes apreciaba como mis hijos, dormir hasta tarde como lo hacía últimamente, pero con la facilidad de que ahora dormía más, dos días pasaron cuando todo era perfecto, dos días de descanso permanente.

Espero estés bien Chobu – le mira extrañada debido a su mirada depresiva – Neki ¿Qué pasa? - mi gatita tenía la mirada perdida, Choqui había dejado de ser la misma, ya no quería jugar, aquello me daba mala espina.

Sabía bien que el sentirme observada siempre era porque tenía que ver con algo psicológico, yo no creía en fantasmas ni espíritus pero el ver a si mis queridos hijos, era sentir que el mismo satanás estaba aquí, pero aquello no podía ser cierto, ya que dichas creencias no podían existir, sabía que había una religión que hablaba de ello, había leído sobre eso.

¿Rosas? – el olor a rosas se expandió por aquel pequeño patio, estaba completamente sola – pero en casa no hay rosas – reafirme aquello, aunque ese olor exquisito me embriagaba, el escalofrió era presente, la piel por inercia se me erizaba.

Nozomi ya llegamos - hablo mi madre junto con mi padre, el aroma desapareció y con ello aquel escalofrió.

El día paso, la tranquilidad había llegado, pero la mirada de mis "hijos" seguía de la misma manera, melancólica, llena de resignación y perdida, pensaba que si ellos pudieran hablar, me dirían lo que estaba pasando, el por qué estaban así, pero ante ello, al no poder hacerlo, no había respuesta a mis preguntas.

Por las noches al estar viendo una película en la computadora, siempre me sentía observada, pero esta vez ese sentir era un poco diferente, se sentía más cerca, como si fuera a tocarme, como si estuviera a escasos centímetros de mí, tan penetrante como si deseara traspasar mi alma, esto me estaba dando miedo, apague la computadora, me acosté a dormir y de esa manera dejar de pensar en ello.

Un sueño pesado, era raro en mí, regresando aquellos sentires del cuerpo pesado, pero esta vez sentía que alguien estaba encima de mí, no abría los ojos por miedo a terminar viendo lo peor de mis pesadillas, "era un sueño más, ya pasara" pensé cerrando los ojos fuertemente, al sentir que aquella opresión mientras se desvanecía el pesar, me sentí aliviada, pero un susurro me despertó ante mi transe, ante mi estabilidad, mi posibilidad de seguir descansando "Es hora de venir Nozomi, he venido por ti" aquella voz masculina, me despertó por completo, al sentir una mano en mi rostro y abrir los ojos de tope para encontrarme sola en mi cuarto ante la luz del sol en pleno día.


	2. Reflejos, Pesadillas

El temor llego a mí al escuchar aquella voz, pero al poder despertar de aquel sueño tan pesado me era grato, aquel sentir en mi piel de haber sido tocado, me daba na mala espina, me levante con pereza propia de una persona que dormía tarde, "Tal vez no es bueno leer tantas historias de terror" me dije a mi misma, me puse las pantuflas, me mire en aquel tocador donde tenía dos espejos para arreglar un poco mi cabello, era inevitable no verme, con el hecho de levantarme, el tocador estaba a lado de mi cama.

Pero algo extraño surgió del espejo, mi imagen se distorsionaba, me talle los ojos para ver si era mi imaginación, pero la imagen seguía hay, mi reflejo en perfectas condiciones "Debo descansar más" me repetí mentalmente, cuando de repente el espejo se tornó de un color rojizo, de aquel lugar salieron unas lánguidas manos tomándome del cuello.

Me lastiman – grite con todo lo que pude, siendo caso a mi penitencia de soltarme, me aleje del espejo y me volví a acostar.

Después de un momento me levante, volví a ver el espejo , estaba de un tono rojizo "Debe ser un sueño" cerré los ojos mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, aquellas manos lánguidas querían atraparme, la pesadilla estaba latente, me escabullí de la cama sin que aquellas manos pudieran alcanzarme, al salir del pasillo , aquel espejo que tenían siempre, unas manos me atraparon de los brazos, una voz masculina se escuchaba "No escaparas, acepta tu destino" comenzó a hablar con regocijo, realmente aquello me estaba dando miedo, tome un jarrón y golpe aquellas manos largas y muertas, poco a poco fueron soltándome, me puse los zapatos al escuchar ruidos del cuarto, dentro de él salían bestias lánguidas , esqueléticas, muertas, cadáveres, nuestros grandes y asquerosos sacada de las peores pesadillas, salí corriendo de mi casa, encerrándolos adentro.

A pesar de que al parecer era solo los espejos donde se transportaban aquellas bestias, cerraba los ojos con el deseo de despertar de esta pesadilla, aquellos seres comenzaron a salir de espejo del carro, comencé a correr rápidamente, mi madre y padre no estaban, tal vez habían salido a trabajar, pero estaba un carro de ellos, aquello me hacía creer que esto era solo una pesadilla por haber leído cosas de terror la noche anterior.

El temor llego a mi cuando las ventanas tomaban aquel color rojizo, al parecer todo aquello que reflejaba algo era un portal para aquellas bestias, corrí rápidamente.

Por aquí – una voz inocente como la de un niño hablo, voltee hacia todas partes - soy yo, Chobu - voltee hacia mi gatito negro con blanco, definitivamente esto era un sueño al ver que hablaba.

Si - estaba sorprendida ante ello, comencé a seguirle en silencio, confiando en aquella criatura que había cuidado como mi hijo.

Chobu, sabes que te meterás en problemas - hablo una vez sensualmente femenina.

Lo siento Neki, prefiero las consecuencias - no entendía aquella platica entre mis dos gatos que eran como mis hijos.

Serás castigado severamente - aquella voz aniñada y dulce sonaba a lo lejos como ladridos de un perro.

Choki, no puedo hacerle esto a quien nos ha ayudado todo este tiempo – reclamo el al ver que su paso era tapado por aquellas dos hembras.

Choki entiende, no debes desobedecer al rey, es nuestro deber, por ellos nos encontramos con ella – se olvidaba Neki que yo escuchaba todo.

Además para eso fuimos enviados, para vigilarla y en el momento ordenado - fue interrumpida Choki.

No le haré esto a mi madre - un maullando de tristeza sonaba aquella voz de un niño peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

No lo creo Chobu, la traición se paga caro - hablo Neki con atención.

Así es - una voz similar a la de Chobu salía a relucir entre los arbustos de las plantas, era idéntico a él, tome a Chobu entre mis manos con temor a lo que pudiera pasar, pero aquella criatura que quería como mi hijo se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a pelear contra su gemelo, tome una roca, pero debido a la similitud exacta no sabía cuál era mi querido Chobu, de repente uno de ellos se convirtió en color verdoso como aquellas bestias, un monstruo con afilados colmillos y uñas, así como un pelaje espinoso, comenzó a pelear fuertemente, acercándose a mí, el temor me lleno a ver que ambos estaban igual.

Esto pasa por traicionarnos - comento Neki.

Ayúdenlo por favor - comencé a llorar, aunque este sueño no era meramente que una pesadilla, ver esto me hacía sentir pésimo.

Si vienes, esto puede acabar - comento Choki en un ladrido de felicidad ante su voz dulce como el de una niña.

Entre el temor, me fui acercando más a la ventana, estaba de aquel color rojizo como si un portal tratase, temía que había al otro lado, los monstruos comenzaban a salir, aquella pelea era cada vez más fuerte no sabía quién ganaba, pero con ello comencé a acercarme más para que todo se detuviera.

¡No Nozumi-chan! – el grito alarido de Chobu era suplicante – si no lo deseas, no debes hacerlo, no debes entregar tu corazón - comenzó hablar entre el dolor de las heridas.

¡Cállate! – una voz similar se escuchó – entiende que es el destino, él la escogió, es tu misión - rasguño el rostro del otro gato - los traidores no prevalecen - hablo con grandeza.

Los reflejos tampoco - comento confiado el otro gato volviendo atacar.

Al ver aquello me fui acercando con más temor a la ventana rojiza, era como ver el mismo sol de cerca, tan rojo y candente que podía quemarme, era como la muerte misma, el temor recorría mis venas, trague saliva, temía que era lo que había al otro lado, no podía entrar debido a ello, aquel rojo que llenaba mis pupilas transmitiéndome temor, enchinándose mi piel, pero al ver la pelea, en un pequeño tropiezo de mis zapatos, salieron volando de mis pies, estando descalza frente aquel lugar, entrando a la ventana, sintiéndome absorbida por aquel color rojizo, por la oscuridad, tal vez con ello despertaría, esperaba despertar de esta pesadilla.


End file.
